


Party

by vinterprinsessan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: At a party in Stark tower the reader, and the other avengers, gets drunk on Thors liquor. Steve take advantage of the reader.





	Party

Name was laying on the big light gray couch in the big room of Stark Tower. She was definitely drunk, it had been a grate party, Tony know how to throw a celebration. She tried open her eyes but the room kept spinning for her, damn Thor and his Asgaardian liquor. She moaned and closed her eyes again. ”Name” a soft voice was by her ear ”are you okay?” ”mmmm… fine” she answered him. ”Good” he said and leaned in and kissed her lips softly. Surprised she kissed back, feeling him deepening the kiss and turning her over to her back on the couch. ”Steve?” she whispered ”What...” ”Shhh...” he whispered back, kissing her again letting his tongue slid inside her mouth. She felt the room spin again before meting his tongue whit her own. Steve's hands begun to wander over her body caressing her thighs on there way up to her belly. He let a hand slide in under her shirt and up to her soft breast, when he grabbed it she let out a surprised sigh, causing Steve to moan deeply.

”Looks like Captain’s getting lucky.” Tony remarked nodding over to the other end of the room. ”Wow,” Clint replied ”look at that, and all it took was for you to pour some liquor in him.” He chuckled. ”Well not any liquor, Asgaardians finest.” Thor said. ”It has done wonders before in many romantic endeavors.” Only Bucky was silent, he frowned his eyebrows. He had noticed how drunk Name was earlier and had his doubts to if she really was in a state to decide if this was something she wonted. He didn’t like the way his best friend was taking advantage of her.

Steven put his arms under Name and lifted her up whiteout braking the kiss, caring her bridal stile away to his bedroom. Names head was a bit heavy and after a few steps she dropped it backwards, leaving him to support it whit his chest and upper arm. She sigh softly and begun to drowse of, it was soothing to be carried like that. Steve carefully placed her on his large bed, laying down beside her and claimed her mouth once more. She lazily moved her lips to his, eyes closed and body limp against the bed. Steve hands was once again under her shirt, softly pulling it of her. ”You are so beautiful Name, so beautiful.” he whispered to her. Undoing her skirt and pulling it of her to. Her beautiful, soft, pail body laid in front of him, he sat on his knees fore a while and took the picture in. ”Fuck, Babe, you are perfect.” Name was wearing a soft gray-purple bra and panty set. Steve pulled of his own shirt and placed himself on top of her. She whimpered under his wight. ”Steve? Wait, I don’t know...” she started when she felt his hard-on against her core. ”Shhhh… Come on Name, don’t be like that now… ’course you want to...” Steve interrupted and put his tongue in her mouth again. His hands felt there way to her breasts, the right one wonder of to her back and unclasp her bra. She mound when his lips closed around her nipple and begun to suck softly on it, twirling his tongue around it. His right hand slipped down in to her panties and begun to rub her softspot. ”Wait Steve...” ”Relax, let me take care of you. It feels good doesn't it?” ”mmmm...” she whispered as he slide a finger inside her and carefully begun to fist her. She responded to his touch and was getting wet. Steve undressed completely and pulled down her nickers, then he placed himself between her legs and pushed in to her. She whimpered from his size and he gave her a second before beginning to push in and out of her. ”Oh my God, Name, you feel amazing. You are so tight, I don’t think I’m going to last very long. You are so good, so good.” he exclaimed and whit only a few thrusts he spills in to her. Rolling of her, he gave her one more kiss before he warped her in his embrace and fell asleep. Name laid awake for a while, the room was spinning again, she had a knot in her stomach. It didn't felt totally okay, even if he was very gentle and soft on her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, tomorrow it was only going to be a memory, and maybe not even that.


End file.
